


Chemistry in Biology

by orphan_account



Category: Tonight Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam has always had terrible lab partners, and he's not hopeful about the new one.</p>
<p>She changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry in Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on AO3 and I just really hope no one reads this thanks bye.
> 
> Also I haven't really read over this so I'm sorry if it's a mess

The absolute worst day of my life. My bike got run over (IT WAS BRAND SPANKIN’ NEW), my girlfriend decided the first week of college was the best time to tell me she’d been cheating on me FOR ALMOST A YEAR (how did I not notice that like wow obviously SOMEONE’s not been paying attention), even my calculus professor announced our first quiz (on something I don’t understand) and I thought there was no way it could get any worse.

Then - I realized what my class I had next. Bio Lab.

Ugh. God.

Don’t get me wrong - I love Biology. And Labs. I just ALWAYS get stuck with the kid that doesn’t care or has no idea what they’re doing. So I do all the work, and it’s just not fair.  
As I walked into class, I noticed a seating chart that assigned our lab partners for the rest of the year. GREAT. You know what else is great? I’m literally the only person in the room. The professor isn’t here, and neither is anyone else.

My partner was some girl named Victoria? I didn’t know her (obviously) but I wasn’t entirely hopeless - I hoped she wouldn’t be totally useless.

Victoria (?) wasn’t there yet, so I settled in at the lab table and waited for her and the professor.

Some girl sprinted into the classroom, breathing heavily. “Sorry, sorry, I know I’m late” she panted - I guessed she didn’t realize the prof wasn’t there (or the rest of the class, for that matter). “Oh. Well I guess I had the time wrong.”

Oh god. She’s a bit of a mess. She’s kinda hot, though. This might be a problem.

“There’s a seating chart up there. It’ll tell you who your lab partner is and where to sit.” She walked over to the chart and looked for a second before asking “are you Cameron? It seems we’re partners.”

“Just Cam. So you’re Victoria then?”

“Yeahhhhhhhhh”

Well I guess we’re the same kind of awkward then. Maybe she won’t be terrible at this? God I hope so.

I asked “so what’s your major? I’m architecture.”

“Molecular and cellular biology.” Oh thank God she’s not an idiot. “So why are you in this class if you’re an architecture major?”

“Technically it’s required for all students - but between you and me I just really love science. So are you any good with lab stuff?”

“Pretty much. The science class I took my senior year - physics - had a lot of labs but they weren’t exactly like biology labs. The last time I took biology was freshman year, but I really loved all the labs then and I was pretty great at it then, so I think I’ll be okay.”

I hope so. I don’t want to do all the work alone again this year. “I hope you remember it. I’m usually pretty good with labs, mostly because my high school lab partners were kind of a mess, so I did all the work.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. That must have sucked. I definitely won’t leave you all the work. My best friend tells me I’m kind of a control freak, so you might actually have to fight to get to do something, occasionally.”

“Well that’ll definitely be a change. I’m really glad you won’t be totally useless - I was actually really worried it would be the same as high school where I did all the work and the other person just sat back on my grades.”

“Uh yeah, no. I do my own work (unless I absolutely don’t have to). I didn’t like it when people did that to me in high school either.”

“Well I guess we should take the time we have before class to get to know each other better?”

“Um, sure? Do you live on or off campus?”

“I’m on campus, over in Broun Hall in the Quad.”

“OH MY no way, me too! That’s so weird! So I guess you’re in the honors college too then?”

“Yep. So did you request a specific roommate or did you potluck?”

“Specific - me and my best friend from high school, Julie - er, Juliana, decided to room together this year. We did have to potluck on suitemates which was kind of scary - ya know, aforementioned control freak - but the girls we have are super nice. Jordan and Jenna.”

“Jenna McDougall and Jordan Knight?”

“Yeah, do you know them?”

“Jenna and I were good friends in high school, we’re actually in a band together, and Jordan is dating the drummer of our aforementioned - sorry you used that word and reminded me how much I like it - band.”

“Ooooh you’re in a band? What kind of music do y’all make? What do you play?”

“It’s somewhere between pop punk and rock - ish? I don’t know, genres are hard. And I play the bass.”

“Fun fu-”

Just then, the professor walked in. I hadn’t even noticed that the rest of the class had wandered in while we were talking. I couldn’t help but be a little sad, I really liked talking to Victoria… Maybe I could get Jenna to invite me over sometime and we could “accidentally” run into each other - WOW I sound like a girl and I really need to stop thinking about this and pay attention, the professor is talking.

“I know this is your first day of lab, however; we have a lot to cover, so we will be performing our first experiment today. It’s a filtration experiment on semipermeable membranes. There is a supply table at the front of the room and a supply list and instructions at the table next to it. One member of each table should come get supplies from the front while the other gets goggles for both of you from the back of the room.”

Victoria immediately turned to me and said “I’ll get the stuff from the front if you go get goggles? Or we could do it the other way I guess.”

“No, it’s fine, you head up to get supplies. I’ll be back.”

Our table was a lot closer to the front than to the back, so Victoria actually managed to make it back before I did. We had a bottle of sodium iodide, a beaker, water, some semipermeable membrane something-or others, a potato (?), a corer, scales, several cups, bottles of different colored liquids, and gloves.

“Be careful not to spill any sodium iodide on you or your clothing, it stains!” said the professor, before announcing, “You may begin!”

The experiment was actually more like two, so we got the first experiment set up very quickly at the corner of our lab table. All we had to do was create a tube out of one membrane, fill it with sodium iodide, tie it off, and put it in a beaker of water, and at the end of class we’d record what happened.

Then we got to work coring the potato. We had to have five different pieces of potato, then we had to weigh them, record it, and put each one in a cup with a different colored liquid. It was really nice to only have half the work to do. I cored the potato, while Victoria set up cups of the liquid, then she weighed the potato cores while I recorded them. We finished before most of the class. 

“YEAH, teamwork” Victoria exclaimed while trying to high-five me, and I laughed.

The professor came by, gave us an all clear to clean up, and reminded us we had to come back the next day to record the weights of the potatoes again and decide what sucrose solution was which.

As we cleaned, I decided I really liked Victoria, and I was DEFINITELY going to ask her out.

We walked out of the building together, and since neither of us had class for at least an hour, we decided to get coffee.  
“Hey Victoria, can I ask you something?”

She turned to me with an excited smile “Yeah, of course.”

“Um - uh, wou - wha - What’s your favorite color?” I couldn’t do it. Dammit, I’m so uncomfortable to be around oh my god.

“Oh. It’s blue” she almost seemed a little disappointed. Maybe she could tell I was going to ask her out? No. There’s no way.

“Blue’s a nice color.” I AM SO AWKWARD

“yeah.” Nice now I ruined it this is why I can’t have nice things god.

We made it through coffee with awkward small talk, and we needed to go since she had another class. I just wish - No. You know what, I am going to ask her out. I am! Right now!

“Actually, that wasn’t what I wanted to ask you earlier when I asked about your favorite color. I meant to ask if you’d like to go out with me sometime? You seem really cool, and you’re the first competent lab partner I’ve ever had.”

“Oh thank god, I thought I was seeing this wrong. Yeah, I’d love to go out sometime. Let me give you my number, and you can text me later, but I really have to run. I’ll talk to you later!” She jogged away with a smile on her face, and her phone out to text her best friend.


End file.
